A touch panel, also called a touch screen, is an inductive liquid crystal display panel capable of receiving touch input signals. When an icon button displayed on the touch screen is contacted, a tactile feedback system on the screen can drive various connected devices on basis of pre-programmed programs and can present various information by means of pictures displayed on the liquid crystal display.
Currently, touch screens can be classified into four kinds: resistive touch screens, capacitive touch screens, surface acoustic wave touch screens, and infrared ray touch screens.
Capacitive touch screens are widely applied due to advantages such as low costs, being easy to implement multi-point touch and etc. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic structural of a touch panel of an existing capacitive touch screen. Such a bridge structure can be formed by firstly forming an indium tin oxide (ITO) or a metal conducting bridge structure 1 through a first mask process, then forming an insulating layer (not illustrated in the figure) by means of a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), forming via holes 2 at two ends of the bridge structure 1 by means of a second mask process, wherein a conductive metal strip is located below the holes 2, and finally forming conductive ITO pattern by means of a third mask process. In the structure as illustrated in FIG. 1, a plurality of ITO patterns in a row are conducted through the bridge structure 1 and the via holes 2. The ITO patterns in a row each has a same shape and a same area in the bridge structure as illustrated in FIG. 1. When a human's finger or other conductor touches the surface of the touch panel, an electric signal is generated due to mutual capacitance effect and self-capacitance effect, and is feedback to a lateral sensing line and to a vertical sensing line (as illustrated in FIG. 1, the lines drawn out at the left and right sides are lateral sensing lines 4 and the lines drawn out at the bottom side are vertical sensing lines 5). The sensing lines supply the electric signals to a controller and the controller identifies and correspondingly determines the coordinates x, y of the touch point so as to implement a touch operation. As such a structure generally requires three mask processes, its costs are high and it has a low production efficiency and a low yield rate.